


Tricks

by jonnimir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Hair-pulling, M/M, Power Dynamics, They Flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnimir/pseuds/jonnimir
Summary: Kinktober Day 10: Hair-pulling.





	Tricks

In truth, Hannibal loved every side of Will. He would gladly take pleasure in those days when Will was fierce-eyed and belligerent even in the bedroom, eager to fuck Hannibal into the mattress at the first opportunity—and would never deny him his dominant urges and in doing so deny himself the pleasure of seeing Will at his most primal and aggressive. But he was equally overjoyed to witness Will melting beneath him, letting Hannibal take charge of pleasuring him and taking his own pleasure, so responsive to his every touch. And there was a particular thrill in the moments between the two, when he could draw out a response that would either bring the beast roaring from Will’s chest or cause it to bow its head and submit to him.

There were many things that could stoke Will’s dominance, but only one that Hannibal had found that make him consistently switch to the opposite. He used this trick one day after several consecutive evenings of Will taking the lead, curious if his response would be equally strong when Will seemed more firmly rooted in a dominant headspace.

When Will came at him this day, enthusiastically forceful, Hannibal at first yielded and let himself be guided by him, walked backward to the bed with Will already tearing off his clothes. But in their next kiss, his hand crept up to the back of Will’s head, at first just an innocent hold. Then, finding a pause in their rhythm, he twisted his hand in Will’s hair and pulled his head back sharply, exposing his throat. Will gasped, stumbled, and before he could recover Hannibal flipped him onto his back.

Will panted but bared his teeth and lifted his head to push back, and Hannibal again, with deep satisfaction, took a handful of his hair and yanked his head back against the mattress. He nosed the exposed flesh, scenting beneath the jaw.

And there it was—the soft moan, the way Will’s neck arched back even further than demanded of it, proffering the ridges and veins of his throat for Hannibal’s attention. The way Will’s body collapsed out of its predatory state and became a submissive creature, all Hannibal’s to have and cherish and fuck.

Hannibal lay his weight on Will, and Will, making a soft noise, squirmed slightly in a weak attempt to fight back—no more than a play. Hannibal quickly quelled this by tightening his grip and licking right up Will’s exposed throat when he sighed and fell limp again.

“You cheated,” Will mumbled, not seeming at all upset about it.

“If you weren’t so receptive to that particular trick, my dear, I wouldn’t have to.”

“You could be more creative.”

“I could.” Hannibal pulled back and flipped Will onto his stomach, immediately grinding against his ass and forcing his head to arch back by pulling on the roots, making Will gasp and whimper, clawing his hands into the bedspread. Hannibal nipped at his ear and murmured: “But then I would miss out on the particular beauty of you in this state. And you know I’m not one to deprive myself of anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short fic - I had to make up for some of my longer kinktober fics somewhere! And someone dared me to write one shorter than 800 words so ha, take this.


End file.
